Typically, media records, such as video discs, compact discs (CD's) and cassette recordings, are sold and stored in lightweight clear plastic containers. Usually, these containers are made of two parts, a base member which is used to hold the CD or tape, and a hinged cover, which encloses the container during transport and storage. When removal of the tape or CD from the container is desired, the cover is pivoted to its open position to provide access to the interior of the container. The hinges for the covers of these typical containers are in the form of pin-like projections on one of the two parts, which fit into mating holes or receptacles on the other of the parts. When the containers are closed, it requires two hands to open them. If a person is not familiar with the operation of the covers, frequently an attempt is made to pry apart the two portions of the container, resulting in breaking of the hinge members; so that the packages subsequently do not function properly.
In the case of a standard CD package, the CD itself is pressed onto a central hub, which has resilient fingers compressed by the circular hole in the center of the CD. This hub then grips the CD and holds it in place against falling out of the container when the container is opened. It then is necessary to remove the CD from the hub. This is difficult to do with one hand. CD's are subject to damage from fingers touching the recording surfaces of such CD's, resulting in the attraction of dirt or corrosion onto the CD's surface, causing a degradation of its subsequent performance.
Another problem which readily becomes apparent to persons desiring to store more than a small number of cassette tapes or CD's is that the housing containers for these devices cannot be stacked in secure stacks. In addition, if CD's are stacked one on top of another, removal of a CD from the middle of the stack disturbs all of the remaining CD's above that one in the stack. In addition, if a person is attempting to keep some type of preestablished order for the CD's in the stack, removal of one from the stack requires the person removing that CD to remember the location in the stack for its subsequent return. Over a period of time, the original order generally is lost, and a random arrangement of the CD's takes place. If only a small number of CD packages are present, this is not a significant problem; but whenever greater numbers of CD packages exist, it becomes increasingly difficult to locate the desired CD when the packages, through carelessness or lack of knowledge, are not always returned to their proper order after use.
Another problem which exists, particularly for CD's, is that if the CD packages are stacked one upon the other, or if they are arranged side-by-side on edge on a shelf, the thickness of the package is such that the end label, which appears through the package, is difficult to read. This is caused by the limited vertical space available for the letters of the label of the CD.
In an effort to provide an enlargement of graphical subject matter on a cassette or CD package, a sophisticated optical package, disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Perkowski No. 4,863,026, was developed. The package disclosed in the Perkowski patent has at least one optically transparent panel on it, with a Fresnel lens structure formed in it. When graphical subject matter of a display within the storage case is viewed through the Fresnel lens, the subject matter is magnified to permit easier reading of the graphical subject matter. In all other respects, the structure of the storage case, disclosed in the Perkowski patent, is substantially the same as the two-piece hinged lid structure which is commonly used for the storage and display of CD's and cassette tapes.
Three patents, which are directed to separate containers for storing flat records such as phonograph records, video discs or CD's, are the U.S. Pat. to Seifert No. 4,702,533; Ackeret No. 4,705,166; and Ackeret No. 4,807,749. The devices disclosed in each of these patents include a housing container designed to hold a pre-established number of records, video discs or CD's. The containers have trays or drawers placed in them for holding the different records or discs to be stored in the containers. Latches and ejection mechanisms are provided in each of these devices for extending a selected drawer or tray outwardly from the storage container; so that withdrawal and replacement of a media record from or onto that tray may be effected. These patents all disclose containers having a finite capacity; and no modular structure is disclosed. Once the containers are full of the number of record media which they are designed to hold, another, separate storage container for additional media records needs to be provided.
Three patents, which disclose modified packages for media. records such as video discs, CD's or cassettes, capable of modular interconnection to form a storage system, are the U.S. Pat. to Gelardi No. 4,275,943; Kamperman No. 4,519,655 and Philosophe No. 4,702,369.
The cassette container disclosed in the Gelardi patent has elongated tongue and groove ribs on the edges, and upper and lower surfaces of the container, to permit several containers to be slidably interconnected on top of one another, as well as in a side-by-side relationship. The containers themselves then have an open front on them, into which a cassette holding drawer is inserted. A coil spring ejector is placed between the rear of the drawer and the rear wall of the outer housing of the container. A selectively releasable locking mechanism is used for retaining the drawers in place; and a selected drawer may be released by finger contact on a depression formed in the front edge of the drawer. When a number of these containers are stacked on top of one another, the depression for finger contact of a drawer, which is below another drawer in the stack, is made somewhat difficult because of the location of the finger contact indentation.
The container disclosed in the Kamperman patent also is directed to a modular dovetail stacking container. This container has a full width door in it, with a pull-down lever interconnected with a slide, which is moved out of the container to present the cassette or CD when removal of the cassette or CD from the storage container is desired. Space is required within the container for this mechanism; and the latch extends across the entire width of the opening from which the cassette or CD is to be inserted or withdrawn.
The Philosphe patent also is directed to a record storage container. This storage container consists of three parts, and comprises, essentially, an outer shell which has a rib and groove arrangement on the top and bottom to permit modular container storage stacking. There is no spring or ejection mechanism in this device; but an inside drawer has grips on each side of it, extending beyond the edges of the sides of the outer shell. To remove a drawer, the grips on the sides are pulled outwardly to provide access to the CD or video disc stored within the container. Because it is necessary to have access to the sides of each of the drawers, no side-by-side placement of stacks of these containers is feasible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a storage container for media records which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above, which is compact, easy to use, and effective in operation.